Drew and Sonic: A Love Story (Part 2)
by THEARTIST321
Summary: After Sonic's ddeath, Drew was very sad so he did the only possible thing that he could do! He shall avenge his death and take the entire sonic franchise down with him to hell to find his lover!


After sonic died everyting was very different. Say drew. First i turned to alcohol. Then meth. Then secks with me bodypillow of sponic. It wasnt the fuckin same he said.

Drew woke up and leaned over to sonics side of da bed and did not feel soniks tender blue spines. Oh god! I cant fukin take this shite anymor! Said drew.

Drew walked up to the rooof of his goddam house and looked over tha goddam side of the roof and jumped. Goodbye world! Im going to bre with you soon sonic! AAAAHHH SHIIIIIIIIITTTT!

Drew awoke in a puddle of clouds. Obove him was none other than his true lover, sponik.

Ḧey dude, it looks like you got pretty messed up out there huh? Said sonic as he helpped drew up.

¨Yea i guess you could say that you big lug!¨ moaned drew as he tackled sonic to the ground and started grinding against sonics warm body. Sonic spat in drews mouth and started to lick drews hair like a mother cat would do too her young8. Drew clozed his eyes and began suckling sonics teat, thats when he noticed that sonic had two nipple piercingz of gold rings. Drew took a step back.

Ẅait a minute… y-your not sonic! Youre not the real damn sonic you whore! Sonic would never hav3e nipple peersings! Because he knows that that would totally disrupt the flow of his milk! And he knows how muych i love his milk you fag!

So i guess you saw right thru my trick ha ha ha. Said fake sonic. Fake sonic took off his cosplay and revealed that it was not actually sonic but it was aktually shadow the hegdehog is a bad sonic the hedgehog cosplay.

Shadow you bastard! Shaid DREW! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU FUCKER! Said drew! Drew thrusted forward with a sharp jab to the midsection of shadow sending him directly to the floor. Blood leakedd out of shadows mouth and drew followed up with a forcefull knee to the jaw of shadow the fucking hegdgohg. Shadow began to slowly crawl away but drew followed slowly behind and called to shadow.

So you think taht YOU CAN FUCKING COSPLAY AS MY DEAD LOVER HUH MOTHERFUCKER?! HUH!? ILL FUCKING DO MORE THAN KILL YOU YOU FUK !?

Drew flipped shadow oaver on his back and drew pulled out the pliers taht he carries with him at all times because hes a real country boy. He inserted them into shadows mouth and securly fastended them to shadows uvula. Drew spat inside of shadows nose and stomped on shadowz forhead. Drew then pulled out shadows uvula with all his might. But it did not come out. Shadow pleaded and begged for his life but drew did not give a flying fuck. Drew tried a second time and ripped out shadoes uvula, but the entire roof of his mouth came with it. Shadow could barely scream.

Drew took off his shirt to reveal his rippling abbs and stuffed the shirt into shadow the gedhghogs bloddy moth. Drew also covered up shadows nose so now shadow could not breathe and he started ingesting his own blood into his lungs. Thge more shadow tried to scream the more blood seeped into his lungs. Before shadow could accept the sweet release of death, drews stomped on shadow the hedgehogs head over a dozen times to finish him off.

You unholy fuck! Said drew. Shadows blood turned the clouds to red and they rained blood across the african savanna.

Drew fought his way through heaven. He slayed michael the ark angel, ghandi, mother teresa, jesus, all the angels, and finally all of the good hearted people that did not know where sonic was. Finally, there was only god himself left to question.

Drew gave him the one two across his golden face and got on to[p of him. Alright you son of a itch. Youre going to tell me where my but slut, sonic the hedgehog is, or im going to go ape shit on you.

"Alright alright! GEEZ! Ill tell you ill tell you!#! Said god.

"Im afraid that sonic the hedgegog is down in hell…" said god.

WHAT?! WHAY TE FUKE IS SONIC MY KUM SLUT BUT BUDDY IN HELL!? Said drew. I MUST GO THERE NOW TO AVENGE HIM AND BRING HIM BAKC!

So drew decesnded down to hell and dragged the entire sonic franchise down with him. Drew tore through the seven levels of hell and murdered every single damned soul in sight.

WHERE ARE YOU GODDAMMIT!? WHERE!? Drew began to loose all hope. But then suddenly, he saw the devil himself. And the devil was making out with sonic.

YOU SON OF A HORSE FUCKING CUNT HUG BITCH FAGGOT SLIME SUCKING HOMELESS SON OF A COW SUCKING PIECE OF SHIT SMEARING DICK LICKING PISS DRINKING MILK MOTHER BABY KILLING BEUREAUCRATIC SON OF A A WHORE BITCH ASS TITTY NIGGA BIOTCH SHIT FAGGLY TED HAGERT PIECE OF SHITHEFUCK SON OF A BITCH….. Said drew.

YOU STOLE MY LOVER!

Drew sprinted up to satan and tore the horns right off his head and shoved them so far up satans ass that they came out of the space between his index fingers and his fingernails. Drew then shoved his love gun inside of satans nose and pissed like a fucking fire hose down into satans lungs. Drew then took a fucking sacreligious shit into satans mouth and forced satan to chew it and swallow in one big gulp. It fossilized inside of satans throat tho and satan choked to death on drews fossilized shit.

Drew and sonic then made steamy love on top of satans corpse surrounded by the dead bodies of all of sonics friends. Sonic and drew climaxed together and then set off to rule heaven, hell, and the earth together as one.

Well, i guess we're going to have to repopulate! Said sonic.

Ha ha ha! Said drew. No we can't! Thats fucking impossible! Neither of us are women! Ha ha ha ha ha! Said drew

And they all lived happily ever after

THE EDN.


End file.
